


Benevolence

by Albionroyalty



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albionroyalty/pseuds/Albionroyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plagued by nightmares of an evil entity she could never escape, the Queen of Albion becomes increasingly vulnerable. A woman of high morality and valor, she struggles to comprehend why she can never save herself within her own mind, and why she consistantly calls out for a man she despises: Reaver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Forcing herself to understand why she needs him so much within her dreams, Rose Bowerstone begins to discover that the industrial legend isn't necessarily what he seems.But perhaps, two heroes will never mix, and Rose is in far over her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ReaverxHero</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> The Fable games and the characters in them are property of Lionsgate, and I am not claiming them as my own. The only thing I own is the plot.

_The darkness surrounded her, the wispy voice of the Crawler crooning into her ear._

_"He is dead. Dead because of you. You were too weak to save him."_

_"You murdered over half of your citizens in an attempt to be loved. You selfish, greedy tyrant."_

_"You killed Walter. You killed all of them. As ruler it was your duty to protect them. But they fell, oh they fell to the darkness. The darkness is the only reality, dark, and death, and the burning of a thousand corpses in Hellfire. Albion was doomed to fall, as soon as your evil, traitorous existence occurred. You're disgusting. You are no Hero."_

_The creatures made of darkness themselves seemed to surround her, jumping aside like shadows as soon as she lunged at them. They danced around her, growing faster as the deep, unsettling laughter of the crawler grew. As the Hero spun, she notice Walter running for her, eyes black as pitch, his sword stained with the blood of countless fiends raised to come down upon her skull. The laughter of the crawler was sickening, and so loud her mind was overrun with it. She sunk to her knees._

_"You are dead. You are dead. You cannot save your kingdom, you cannot even save yourself. Give yourself over to the darkness incarnate."_

_She knew she must be saved, must call out into the night, filled with horror terrors of her mind; and so, she did._

"Reaver! Reaver, please! Please!"

White hot tears streamed down the face of Albion's Queen as she writhed in her sheets, yelling out. Her face held a tortured expression, her eyes clenched shut and salty tears streaming her cheeks. As it often does in a palace, her screams of terror alerted every guard to travel to her chamber, ready to slay any beast or human as if the hero who nearly singlehandedly saved the kingdom herself... Twice, could not.

The palace was now awake, and at least fifteen guards, led by Ben Finn, stormed into her room. The sandy blonde, gun raised, burst in first, dropping his guard slightly as he saw no sign of any beasts nor a pompous raven haired man who behaved like one. Noticing the anguished Queen, he approached her bed, attempting to gently shake her awake.

"Rose..Rose.." He said quietly, trying to wake her softly.

No formalities were necesary for Finn, as far as he was concerned this was the same woman who he had killed hundreds of hollow men side by side with, and the fact that she was his queen did not even register. Rose Bowerstone was a friend, and so he would continue to treat her as such.

When his attempts at rousing her from her nightmare proved to be to no avail, he shook her with a bit more force and speed, hoping that she was a somewhat light sleeper, although he really had no idea. Staying the night at the fort really meant staying awake and blasting the Hell out of a hundred walking skeletons.

The Hero's eyes snapped open, slightly bloodshot and red from crying. Panicking, Rose nearly jumped, sitting herself upright in a flash and scooting herself up onto the covers.

"Bloody Hell, Finn! Dear Albion, you scared me, sneaking up on me in the middle of the.."

Her body let out a tremor as she broke into a sob, shaking in fear. Few people had ever seen this side of the Queen, in fact, she could count them on one hand, one finger actually. She had found early as a child that people did not take you seriously if you showed any kind of weakness. Logan never cried, and he was strong. To her, there was strength or weakness, only black and white, no grey. To be a hero, to her, she had to be strong.

"Night." She choked out, breathing deeply to stop the sobs racking her body.

Ben sighed slightly, reaching out to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Rose. You're alright- all safe up here in this castle with about a billion guards watching your back. But; may I ask, why call out for that damn industrial tyrant when you've got your own personal protector and pal just steps away?"

Rose's jade eyes flicked up to meet Ben's in the dark of the room before her mouth opened slightly.

"I called for Reaver again, didn't I? Bastard. It's the same dream every time, but it never ceases to be terrifying. Every time, I seem to believe he's the only one there to save me, as if I couldn't save myself.." She paused, "but we both know I could. It's.. The most frightening thing. I can't- set on a lamp, please? It's far too dark in here."

As the lamp was lit and a warm glow filled the room, the blonde sharpshooter looked on at the Queen with concern.

"I don't know what to say. I don't know how to help you, here toots," he started, reverting to his old nickname for the woman in an attempt to lighten the mood, "I think what you need is a warm cup of cocoa and a hug, and then to try and get some more sleep, alright?" He proposed this with friendly eyes, but the queen shook her head.

"I'm leaving the castle. I'll be back tomorrow morning, if not, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. There's absolutely no use in trying to sleep after that."

With that, Rose grabbed her weapons, wrapping a blanket around herself and beginning the journey to the Millfields. She was going to speak with Reaver, whether he liked it or not.


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagued by nightmares of an evil entity she could never escape, the Queen of Albion becomes increasingly vulnerable. A woman of high morality and valor, she struggles to comprehend why she can never save herself within her own mind, and why she consistantly calls out for a man she despises: Reaver.
> 
>  
> 
> Forcing herself to understand why she needs him so much within her dreams, Rose Bowerstone begins to discover that the industrial legend isn't necessarily what he seems.But perhaps, two heroes will never mix, and Rose is in far over her head.
> 
>  
> 
> ReaverxHero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Fable games or the characters, and all rights belong to Lionsgate. I only own then plot of the story I have written here.

As the Queen, wrapped in her comforter and sporting her sword, pistol, and spell gauntlets, approached the towering mansion ahead, the first rational thoughts she had shown in an hour filtered through her mind.

_'What are you going to do, Rose? March right on into Reaver's mansion, confess that you scream his name in your sleep..and then what? Make a giant fool of yourself and watch as he smirks and tries to bed you, yet again?'_

She stopped, glancing around at the trees and becoming more alert when she heard the howls of balverines in the distance. It was probably in her best interest to get inside fast, as she had no desire to fight any of the wolf-like beasts.Gripping the inside edges of the blanket, she drew it tighter around her shoulders and stepped forward, continuing on to reach Reaver's doorstep.

As soon as she approached the large, dark door, she was second guessing herself like crazy. There really was not a logical explanation for her endeavor, was there? No, there wasn't, but the Queen of Albion was not one to back out of something she had started, also, she was definately not walking all the way back to Bowerstone castle just for grins and giggles. Rose was here already, and here she would stay.

The air at three in the morning was cold and as she unearthed one of her hands from under the warmth of the comforter she cursed softly, her breath slightly visible in the air. Wrapping her fingers around the frigid brass knocker, she gave it three swift knocks before returning her hand to the safety of the blanket. Rose had a feeling that it might be a few minutes, considering everyone was likely asleep, but her thoughts were interrupted by a very angry Barry Hatch swinging open the door with irritation.

"Who the 'ell do ya think ya are, showin' up 'ere in the middle of the night?"

He asked, whisper yelling as if the loud knocking had not already woken his master. Upon noticing the crown, emblazoned with a guild seal, upon the visitor's head, Barry shut up, opening and closing his mouth in an undecided stupor before gliding the door open a little farther and motioning for the Queen to enter.

"Well, your Majesty, Mastah Reavah is sleepin' currently, as it is three o'clock in the morning. I could offer ye a guest room if ye need someplace to stay, but somephin tells me that you're here to speak with my Mastah." He continued on, still keeping his voice down.

A yawn escaped the servants lips before footsteps could be heard on the stairs, and Reaver, donning a deep red silk robe, emerged from the shadows.

"Who have we here, waking me in the middle of the night, but the Hero Queen of Albion." He chuckled, still descending the stairs with his eyes locked on to Rose's.

"However, I can't help but wonder what exactly your buisness here is. I highly doubt you traveled all this way hoping I would pleasure you, darling. Please do enlighten me, Your Highness."

Rose fought the urge to roll her eyes at sickening sweetness dripping from his words. Reaver had a habit of hiding his crude comments and insults within the words of a gentleman. He had an image to keep up, after all.

"May we speak, Reaver?" She asked, keeping his gaze.

A nearly devilish grin crossed Reaver's features, and his eyes lit up with mischief. "Anything you wish to say, feel free to say it here," He smirked, motioning to Barry and the room, "or is there something the Queen doesn't wish my servants to hear?" He asked, suggestive as ever.

The Queen narrowed her eyes slightly, placing a hand on her hip beneath the blanket. "May we speak, in private, Reaver?" She asked, vaguely irritated.

"Very well. Follow me, Your Highness." The raven man lead her up the staircase and to the left, into a sizable room containing hundreds of books in bookcases that reached the ceiling. A fire was already crackling away in the fireplace, and the room was dimly lit, and covered in red; walls, couches. The wood was not, but Reaver seemed to have an affinity for the color...or an obsession. As if reading her mind, the tall man explained his love for the color.

"Red; the color of love and passion. I simply found it a necesity to decorate my home with it. Regal, don't you agree?"

"I believe that purple is supposed to be a regal color, but yes. It does look nice."

"Sit, sit! We can't have my little minx growing tired standing on the outskirts of the room! Take a seat, my dear."

If there was one thing Rose hated most about Reaver, it was his absolute lack of regard for the crude comments he made to her and the other women of Albion, just because he was constantly daydreaming of them in his bed, did not mean he had to make it apparent. Reaver took a seat on the couch across from the Hero, watching her intently.

"Now, what is it you wished to speak with me about?"

The Queen hoped the low lights would disguise the blush creeping across her cheeks.

"I-um, Reaver," she began, composing herself to fit the stature of a Queen, "I hope you are well aware that the use of magic against the Queen or her thoughts in any way is treasonous activity, and can be punishable by death."

Reaver watched her face, stern and serious, before chuckling once more.

"My Queen, I am an incredible sharpshooter, but I must regret to inform you that my magic skills are lacking. I simply do not know why you would be suspecting me of any foul play of the magic variety."

"Perhaps you hired someone to do it? You have lots of money to spare... It was directly involving you, as well."

"Someone made you fall desperately in love with me? I'm truly flattered, my dear. Did you travel here tonight hoping that we could cuddle by the fire, that I would call you sweetheart and play with your hair, kiss you until you fell asleep?" He asked, smirking at the absurd confessions of the hero.

"No! That is not the case, Reaver. I think we all know how much you enjoy people calling out your name, therefore, it only makes sense that you would hire someone to place such a spell on me!" She paused, "I have nightmares...about the darkness. How I didn't have enough money, how I couldn't fight hard enough to save everyone. How I couldn't save Walter," she sighed, "and I call out for you, of all people, when I can't be saved. I don't call for Ben, or Elliot, or even Logan or my Mother or Page or Walter, I call for you. And I demand to know why that is." She said, her eyes tired, pouring herself out to a man she hated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I decided to split up the conversation and leave the chapter cut in the middle here. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon but I still have final review stuff to finish up before break ends.
> 
> Happy New Year!


End file.
